Chasing Hurricanes
by aisarikka
Summary: Shinobi tend to live in the moment. Sakura likes to ascribe to the same notion. Until one morning a state of deja vu leaves her hackles raised and her blood running cold at a possible future where it all goes down hill. Time-travel. Cannon divergence. Manga spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_"Yuck! My mouth is rotting!"_

_"So today we'll be creating three-man teams and each team will have a Jounin sensei."_

_"You have a large charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."_

_"Naruto doesn't have parents. He's all alone. Lucky. No one tells him off so he like to be brash like that. If I ever act like he does my mother would ground me for a month! He can do what ever he wants."_

_"All alone. The feeling of having parents angry at you…it's no where near that."_

_"I'm not getting involved in any of this."_

_"Like a Jounin would fall for that kind of trick."_

_"Hmm…how can I say this? My first impression of you? I don't like you guys."_

**_RIIIIIIIIIING!_**

* * *

Soft morning glow filtered through curtains illuminating a plain but well kept room. No tools were littered. No drawers were ajar. The occupant still snuggled under cover hoping to banish the rest of the day away.

It took a screeching ring for an alarm to rouse the young girl under the covers. Tiered eyes blinked at the creeping light as the images from the night faded back into the well of time. The land that is present was calling.

The alarm rang again. _Yep. Land of the Living. Calling: NOW._

Sakura got up from bed and went about her morning absolutions. She was on auto pilot: underwear, dark tights, cheongsam, holster to the left -no, the right. Sandals. Where were her sandals?

The dream she woke from was distracting her. Snatches of conversations and events that were quickly slipping away from her conscious mind. Try as she might, her bizarre dream was leaving her. There was a brilliant sunset from atop one of the gardens overlooked by the Jounin headquarters. A masked man and a lot of waiting. Precious goals and ambitions. Sasuke. A kiss? On a bench, was it? No. It was in the classroom. Naruto and…oh. Team selections!

Excitement wove through Sakura's veins. The elation rushed her though a quick breakfast of eggs and toast much to her mother's bemusement.

"Kami, you better get along with your gennin cell with that expectant look on your face," Mebuki said with a sigh.

"I'm sure we will." Sakura smiled over her food as thoughts of smutty orange books, sunny blonde hair and dark brooding scowls ran around in her head.

As soon as she was out the door, Sakura took in her surroundings with an inexplicable glee.

Outside the bustling village of Konoha was beginning to stir. The smell of baked bread from a near by shop wafted at Sakura's nose. A morning call from a lark greeted the sun's first rays. An easy momentum was starting to take hold of the street. Vendors opened shop, women lined for the day's wares and sales. Men came and went about to work. A head of blond hair was sashaying over-

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

_Ino-pig_. Sakura tried to hold on her quickly rising temper. Last time, they'd end up sniping and trying to one up the other all the way to the academy, earning stares and startling civilians. So childish…_wait_.

Last time, the budding blonde bombshell was parading her ninjutsu skills in the creative and selective use of henge. Ino had most of the girls in class fawning over her hair as it changed into several colours of neon and was no where near a verbal spat with the rosette. Minus a jab at Sakura's precious pink.

Now where did that thought even come from? Sakura paused. Several retorts immediately perished at the tip of her tongue. The next thing she knew, Ino was front and centre poking her;

"Oi, forehead. You better snap out of it, or I'll bag Sasuke-kun first kiss before you know it!" And with that Ino skipped in triumphant glee leaving Sakura stumped and still collecting composure.

_What?_

"Hey, pig!" Sakura ran after the quickly disappearing blonde. Two corners out and Ino had already disappeared amidst the morning crowd.

_Like hell she's going to get there first! I intend to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss!_ Instinctively, Sakura went for a higher vantage point to see her rival's progress. She leapt off a few crates and on to a store's sign board. Shea soon found the Yamanaka's tell tale ponytail and set off after the girl from the roofs.

_Cha! I'll catch up with you in no time, pig._

Sakura ducked, rolled and ran over tiles, clothing lines, hanging gardens and decorative terraces. Wind swept across her face. The movement calmed her and sent her mind back to the curious dream she had earlier that day.

More feelings of excitement and surprise rushed in. Her team was going to be the best! She, Naruto and Sasuke were going to live up to a legacy that was the-wait, Naruto? The orphan boy had nearly cause a village-wide manhunt after defacing the Hokage monument the other day! And Sasuke-kun… thinking about the dark haired prodigy did not bring in the usual flush and flutter. Instead, a strange weight crawled down her throat and settled in her chest.

Perplexity soon caught on. Why was she feeling like this?

Sasuke was top of the class. He's of the Uchiha clan. Even girls from the upper years would flock over and giggle at him. Teachers commended him. The Boys always sought to challenge him. Sasuke, in conclusion, is a source of pride and admiration of their class. There is nothing to worry about. There is nothing to be concerned of. Save perhaps Ino getting his attention. That unpleasant image banished all prior musings from Sakura. Ino had run off to Sasuke. She needed to catch up.

It wasn't until she was in the middle on a particularly long jump in between a balcony and a water shed that Sakura had realized what exactly it was her body was doing. Her brain had been so absorbed elsewhere. Roof hopping. The thought short-circuited the rest of her system; she had never actually done this before!

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

There was a resounding crash. The moment of hesitation had sent her cantering off the side of a water tank she was supposed to land on. Sakura fell on the hard concrete the tank stood on before rolling onto a ledge that insufficiently guarded the rest of the roof. Her momentum, however, had been too fast to be stopped by the low wall and she soon found her self getting a wonderful view of the street from five stories up.

_Shit!_

Hands grabbed hold of the edge she was about to roll off from. Chakra flooded her arms as she tried to steady and pull herself up. Sending chakra to her feet, Sakura managed to righted her body and step back onto the roof with a relieved sigh.

What in the world just happened?

The rosette groaned in pain. She tried to get up but was forced right on her back. She took note of the bruising that was sure to crop up her arms and legs from the near fall she'd just had.

Once again she sent chakra through her limbs, this time intent to soothe the sore muscles as she rubbed her hands over them absentmindedly. What was going on with her? Her body had just run off without her thinking. Even now -Sakura took note of the flow of her chakra. Her pathways ran with a different kind of energy that was quickly diminishing her stores. But the skin on her forearms was lightening up and quickly turning black and blue, and then a pasty yellow. It was a process which normally takes a day or two without a slave to help.

Sakura had read on more that one ocassion that medical ninja moulded their chakra in a different manner from the norm. The main thought process was to heal and build up. Much like how an elemental justsu is executed by kniting chakra together with one's surroundings, the same process can be applied to the body but in an evasive manner. An acute knowledge of anatomy and physiology allows them to streamline their chakra through muscles and organs without damage, stimulating them into repair. Her right deltoid and triceps definitely took a blow. The tendons on her left arm were strained. Though at least she didn't have to worry about any concussions or fractures. Her psyche may be another matter altogether.

What was she thinking, going off like that? It was reckless and dangerous. Roof hoping was for shinobi!

_And what do you think you are?_ Sakura thought to herself unimpressed.

She's not going to survive long... let alone impress anyone outside of research and archiving. Would she rather take a desk job after all this? Would she be able to settle being a paper approved shinobi with hardly a glimpse of the world?

_Would you have your team fail or die because you couldn't remove yourself from what is safe?_

A bridge, mist and blood snuck into her consciousness. Patches of a broken dream.

"Argh! Stupid dream! Stupid Naruto. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Kakashi -whoever he is!"

Sakura huffed and tried to reach a moment of clam. Or distraction.

Take it on step at a time. Today is today. Now is not the time to think about what ever her subconscious is throwing up at her. She made a quick survey of her surroundings and realized the building she had landed on was just across her destination.

And she was going to be late.

Ino would've already made it in class. The blond would be a total pain, gloating at Sakura, while surely claiming a seat next to Sasuke. It was with a defeated sigh that the rosette trudged down a nearby fire escape and walked through the halls of the academy.

Iruka had just left the faculty room when Sakura entered the classroom. The chuunin's face took a surprised expression at seeing the rosette from the end of the corridor.

Kami, she was late. LATE.

Sakura glanced balefully at Ino. The blonde held a smug smile on her face as she inclined her head to the boy beside her.

Everything felt out of place.

Sasuke for some reason seemed like the only person _in hi proper place._ Naruto sat a row down and was glaring at the handsome boy behind him. He immediately spotted Sakura and waving a cheerful hello, motioning to the still empty seat beside him. Several other boys and girls were shuffled about in places. And they didn't look like they belong there. To Sakura at least. But why?

She was getting a headache.

Sakura politely acknowledged Naruto's greeting but moved to the opposite direction of the orange clad boy and picked a seat near the person least likely to take notice or disturb her; beside the lazy Nara.

Shikamaru, as the fates would have it, took the opportunity to prove her wrong. "You're not your self today."

"Don't even start." She grumbled. The early morning light illuminated dust particles surrounding the stale air inside the room. Figures moved about in a blur of line and colour. This was not supposed to happen. She was the one supposed to be sitting beside Sasuke-kun. Not Ino. Assertive and pretty Ino.

The pineapple head, at least, shrugged and went back to his nap despite their sensei following just behind Sakura. Iruka then began explaining about gennin team assignments. Sakura drifted off as teams were being called.

The familiarity of the situation had left stones at the pit of her stomach. Sakura reflected on the last hour. It had been a haze. Unreal. And felt so similar and different at the same time.

"Team 7…" The voice up front nearly caught Sakura's attention. But her eyes were still glassy. Transfixed and yet looking past what was before her. The girl mumbled the names of her team in time with her sensei. And then;

_"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be in the same team as that prick over there?"_

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be in the same team as that prick over there?" Naruto burst out.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, her seatmate had snuck a glance at her startled expression, having clearly heard what she had unintentionally said.

* * *

In another time and place, war was being waged.

* * *

.

A/N: After nearly a decade lurking in this site... Ta-dah!

Well, here's to some manga spoilers on the 4th Shinobi War. I've just gone and twisted a few things to my convenience. Time-travel here isn't an easy excuse to re-do the series. There is a tale of woe behind the 'dreams of the future'... among other things. So please stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

In another time and place a war was being waged.

Rancid smoke swept the sky's sweet caress. It blended with the ink that was Sai's flight. The former root operative looked down at the destruction before him.

An explosion rocks the eastern vanguard. Another wave of clones rushed at the scattered shinobi who were still recovering from the blast. Great jets of water from a nearby squad of Mist nin deter the bulk of bodies before too much damage can be done.

From the skies, the battle was flashy but most of the Allied Forces are alive, though present conditions may not last long.

To the west was the bijuu's enormous body: grotesque in it's transformation. Giant petals begin to bloom on what can only be assumed as it's head. One more transformation was to take place, Naruto warns from the ground.

Sai alights near the blonde jinchuuriki. Or, as near as the waves of jutsu being thrown about might allow. A flair of chakra distracts the ink user. He quickly dispatches his summons to the site before moving on foot to the head of the line where the rest of his team battles. At the edge Sakura has manages her way to Naruto, who was heaving from pain and exhaustion.

Sai can sense the Kyuubi's chakra flicker from him.

Ahead of them, Kakashi makes a stop to catch his breathe. The unmasked Obito lands on the opposite side, somewhat winded but no worse for wear. It was getting ridiculous how powerful their two opponents are. But the Copy-nin stares down his former teammate with a glint in his eye, like a gear placed at the right spot.

Sai found the posturing indicative. Team 7's leader was on to something, and Sai knew it was only a matter of chance and luck before Kakashi makes a play. The fact that the Copy-nin was sending signals now clearly states that "class participation" was required in this lecture. He eyes the dueling pair for a while more before crouching next to Sakura. The girl had finally managed to drag Naruto off away and had begun her healing.

Atop the great bijuu, Madara gloats at the carnage before him.

* * *

The clap of a book shut brings Sakura to the sound of shuffling feet and excited murmurs.

However, it was a pair of raised eyebrows that warranted her immediate attention. Shikamaru was right up front and giving a look as if she had joyously proclaimed Ino and Sasuke's nuptials. Drinks were on her.

For all his procrastinating habits and state of idleness, the Nara heir can compete with a cat. Abnormally measured staring included.

Excuses had to be made in a rush. And Sakura quickly found herself trying to catch her breath amidst Konoha's spring time flora. Her unsparing use of chakra earlier that morning had begun to scratch on her pain receptors. A warm heaviness begun to pull at her weight, calling for her back to meet the earth. She was just aware enough to pick a spot under the shade of a tree before happily surrendering to fatigue.

Sakura felt like she'd barely closed her eyes when a rubber soled foot decided she was as good as any rock to scrape dirt off.

"Hey Haruno."

"Kiba-kun, I-I... it's no-not. She won't l-like getting dirt on her..."

"It's not like she'd bite my foot off Hinata."

"It is more accurate to assume of her to regale you with high pitch expletives for having come to a state of... uncleanliness."

"Shut it, Shino."

"Hinata-san, our purpose is done. Kiba is about to get hit."

"Wait, what- ow!" The once proud Inuzuka hunched over his _family heirloom_s whilst biting down his lip to keepfrom mouth from sounding the alarm.

The rosette that had been lying down on the grass was now picking at the sandal marks on her calf. The glare Sakura sent Kiba would've made his mother, Tsume, proud. Shino and Hinata had smartly disappeared, leaving the dog loving boy to the mercy of their pink hair classmate.

"Sorry, okay!" Kiba hastily said upon the rosette's advance. Knowing he was beaten, he continued, "just don't! Just stay- or the classroom. Break's almost over. I'lljustgo!"

Sakura sighed. Her body still felt heavy. Add to that the fact of sleeping on uneven ground often results to pins and needles if not numbness. Yup, this day was her best yet!

But her mind was clear. Her nap was untroubled.

Events from the morning were now under swift review in her analytic mind. Conclusion: indefinite. Imprints of her dream were a stone's throw away but shrouded in mist. What happened now just felt either wrong or right, familiar or unfamiliar.

Was this deja vu?

Only mystics and the superstitious would call it so. Past lives, they would say: time playing yo-yo with fate as its string. Either way, if the gods were sending her prophetic dreams, Sakura can only wonder why not make things more cryptic? That was how the tales always told it: messages were riddles, prophecies were in rhyme. They don't come packaged as eureka moments in the understanding of chakra.

The rosette can only grin at the realization.

The malleability of chakra was only limited by the imagination, the body's natural affinities aside. The trick was finding the right set of triggers. _It must differ form person to person,_ Sakura mused.

An individual's jutsu arsenal often matches their background and personality traits after all. This train of thought lead to how easy it was for her to shift her chakra to its evasive form for medical use. _What does that say about her?_

Was she not meant as a front line field operative? Should she seriously consider becoming a career iryou-nin? But...

Sakura shook her contemplations aside. She'd have to more time for self-reflection once home. Jounin-sensei were about to make their introductions and she hasn't even tried to approach her teammates yet. She can only hope, Naruto and Sasuke haven't tried throwing punches at each other yet.

It did not take long for two thirds team 7 to meet. Sakura barely even made it to the school's compound.

The smaller boy had practically been on the look out for her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! We're in the same team now. And…" Naruto hesitated and blushed. "Whydon'twego-"

"Sure. Let's go look for Sasuke."

"Ehh!?"

"He's our teammate too, you know," Sakura said testily.

"The bastard doesn't deserve to be gennin! He clearly had his guard down earlier when I jumped him! Obviously not ninja material."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at this. "What did you do, Naruto?"

The blonde actually had the nerve to squeak. "Imight'vetiedandgaggedhimonthebathroomfloor?"

Any further explanations were met with dust and loam. Naruto tried to nurse the growing lump on his head but Sakura had other priorities as she proceeded to drag him by the nape of his shirt to the boys bathroom.

Which was...

Empty.

Though Naruto will never admit to it, he can figure why. The emo prick of an Uchiha did top their class. Of course, the Kyuubi container had also figured that a certain kunoichi will not take kindly to the news. When did his crush become so… un-cute?

"He's not there is he?"

Naruto caved and smacked in forehead on the wall. The voice that floated from outside did not sound like the patient and demure girl he'd come to admire.

"Sakura-chan. It's time to go back to the class anyways. I'm sure he won't want to miss out in meeting our sensei." the boy braved the corridor with, in his opinion, his most charming smile. In front of him, Sakura merely huffed and led the way back to class, conceding his point. Anymore potential trouble avoided, Naruto went back to planning on impressing his new teammate.

What does she see in the jerk anyway?

Speak of the devil…

Much of the class have already divided up into their respective teams. The girl Naruto was following went giddy in delight at the sight of an empty chair beside the Uchiha. Sasuke scoffed as Sakura immediately went tittering to his side.

Naruto followed with an edge in his step and a frown on his brow. He leapt up the desk and crouched to glare at the arrogant mug all the girls in class went on about.

The blonde couldn't conceive how females were attracted to a face that can pass for a girl. He leaned closer at the equally glaring Uchiha. Or was the opposite sex just more... prone to _bend that way_. No wonder they fussed and huddled together in the springs! Girls touching girls and- a blush threatened to creep up his face when, WHAM!

Did Sakura just punch him?

The world went spinning as Naruto hurdled towards the teachers' desk and then stopped at a pair of fierce crimson eyes. A hand on his shoulder steadied his frame from crumpling on the floor. Before him was probably one of the most beautiful women his even seen. Dark thick hair framed a pale face and slender neck. She held an aura of quiet confidence and a crease on her brow that will not tolerate any nonsense.

Is this what a jounin is like?

Naruto chanced a glance behind him. From their desk Sakura look mortified. A few rows up was Sasuke, being helped up by another adult. This one was a burly man with a scruff and kind eyes. No one seemed to have seen of sensed them appear, as the class looked just as awed as he was. Sans Sakura, who was now apologizing profusely, and Sasuke, who looked like he was trying to understand why the chicken crossed the road.

Naruto felt a slight squeeze on his shoulder and to his growing surprise the woman offered a slight smile.

At him.

It was genuine and beautiful. And Naruto felt warm around his neck.

"If you've got your balance back, I suggest to go back up and calm your teammate down." the boy meekly nodded and followed her instructions in a daze. He soon had Sakura silent and sitting apart from Sasuke as the rest of the class settled down to listen to the two newcomers.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai," the woman began, "I want team 8 at training field 3 in 10 minutes."

"Team 10," the man along the aisle followed, "Communications office roof deck in twenty." with that, both disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving their respective teams to scramble out the door and off the windows.

* * *

Fangirls are annoying. It was a fact of life.

They thither and blither about the simplest things. As long as it involved him. But Uchiha Sasuke has learned to put up with fangirls. They were as much a part of life as pop quizzes, onigiri, and unhappy toads in his school bag. Naruto will soon become an increasing part of life that Sasuke is not happy to put up with.

But he will.

He does. As much as he wants to hit the obnoxious blonde right this moment.

Gennin teams are just safety nets for the average and the unaccomplished to cling on. Statistically, teams provide more successful mission turn outs and less marks on the casualty list. However, statistics will always have its exceptions.

Having teammates involved with him is a terrible idea. They are going to be an inconvenience.

It was just after coming to this conclusion that Sasuke found himself sailing from his seat. A brief flash of bright energy was all the warning he regret ignoring before Sakura had flung him past several startled rows of classmates.

The world around him tilted and slowed.

For that brief second he found how it felt like for the numerous boys he sent sailing to the floor during spars. Shocked faces swept past as his eyes landed on the hard concrete his face was quickly about to meet. That was going to hurt. He can stop it from hurting, he knows. Uhh. Right. Arm over head. Curl the spine and tuck the knees… too late.

Stop.

A steady hand had propped him back up on his feet. The smell of cigarettes permeated from the man behind him. A jounin.

Naruto, he sees, had gone through a shared experience. A woman kindly chastising him.

A few short commands later, six pairs of feet were out the door and Sasuke was back on his seat. A surprisingly meditative Naruto sat right next to him, and a distressed and fidgety Sakura after.

His gennin cell.

Team Seven.

Sasuke couldn't wait to become chuunin.

* * *

.

A/N: it's short. gaaaaaah why is it short? I need to get on with team 7 formation and Kakashi for plot to unwind... I have to confess though. I left this fandom for a good long time during uni. And did not do any catch up reading! Whoohoo! So manga spoilers are of the pick and choose variety. Sorry.

Kakashi next chapter! And a few more surprises down the road.


End file.
